For the Love of a Daughter
by Ara Wachter
Summary: Porque los padres no saben el daño que pueden llegar a hacer simplemente con su ausencia.


_Disclaimer: Digimon pertenece enteramente a Akiyoshi Hongo y la canción es obra de la hermosa Demi Lovato. Lo único que me pertenece es la trama._

_Este es un fic dramático, basado una vez más en hechos reales. Esto no solo me ha pasado a mí (No todo, claro. Hay que saber diferenciar la realidad de la ficción), sino a mucha otra gente. Me gusta desahogarme escribiendo, así que a quién no le guste le aconsejo que abandone este fic de inmediato._

**For the Love of a Daughter**

_Four years old with my back to the door._

_All I could hear was the family war._

Todo esto comenzó, si recuerdo bien, cuando tenía seis años. Tai tenía nueve, pero eso no le impedía darse cuenta de lo que ocurría en casa. Aunque parezca todo lo contrario, siempre ha sido muy inteligente y locuaz. Recuerdo con claridad cómo corría hacia mi cuarto cuando comenzabas una discusión, cerraba la puerta con seguro y me metía debajo de las sábanas de la cama, cerrando los ojos con la esperanza de que, por arte de magia, todo se solucionara.

_Your selfish hands always expecting more._

_Am I your child, or just a charity award?_

¿El porqué de las discusiones? No te bastaba con tener una familia que te amase, debíamos ser una familia perfecta. Debíamos fingir estar bien cuando en realidad estábamos resquebrajados por dentro. Todo por ti. Mamá puso todo su empeño para hacerte feliz, incluso dejó de prestarnos atención a Tai y a mí. Limpiaba la casa a fondo y tenía una deliciosa cena hecha a tiempo para que, cuando llegaras a casa, la disfrutaras caliente y apetitosa. Aunque, por supuesto, a ti no te importaba.

_You have a hollowed out heart but it's heavy in your chest._

_I try so hard to fight it, but it's hopeless._

_Hopeless._

_You're hopeless._

Crecí con la esperanza de que cambiaras, de que volvieras a ser el hombre que una vez fuiste, el padre al que tanto amaba y admiraba. Pero después comprendí que tener esa esperanza era inútil, porque no tenías remedio.

_Oh Father, please Father_

_I'd love to leave you alone but I can't let you go._

_Oh Father, please Father_

_Put the bottle down for the love of a daughter_

Fueron tantas las veces en las que quise dejarte solo. Te evitaba haciéndome la dormida por las noches, salía de casa cuando sabía que tú llegarías temprano. No soportaba tu forma de ser, no quería tenerte a mi lado, pero tampoco quería que te alejaras. Una parte de mi alma creía que algún día cambiarías.

_It's been five years since we'd spoken last,_

_And you can't take back what we never had._

Mamá te pidió el divorcio cuando vio que ya no aguantaría más la situación, tampoco nosotros. Tai y yo teníamos once y ocho años cuando abandonaste la casa, olvidándote de que tenías una familia. Mamá se hizo cargo de nosotros con esfuerzo, sudor y lágrimas, pero consiguió sacarnos adelante con una sonrisa. Se fue haciendo más fuerte cada día y estuvo ahí para nosotros, sin derrumbarse. Pasados cinco años, volviste arrastrándote. Aquel día lloré como nunca, Tai también. No era de alegría, más bien de asombro. Alguien me dijo una vez que no puedes recuperar algo que nunca has tenido, aunque no recuerdo quién. Era impresionante como la vida cambia cuando aprendes su significado.

_I can be manipulated only so many times_

_Before even "I love you" starts to sound like a lie._

Podías manipularme cuando era pequeña porque el cariño que te tenía jugaba a tu favor. Había aprendido a guiarme por el corazón y no por las palabras, tomé mis decisiones, jugué bien mis cartas. Antes de que dijeras te quiero ya sonaba como una mentira, una mentira rastrera y que te hacía ver humillante.

_You have a hollowed out heart but it's heavy in your chest._

_I try so hard to fight it, but it's hopeless._

_Hopeless_

_You're hopeless._

_Oh Father, please Father_

_I'd love to leave you alone but I can't let you go._

_Oh Father, please Father_

_Put the bottle down for the love of a daughter._

No tuve el valor suficiente para decirte que dejaras de beber, nunca fui una chica con coraje, mucho menos con determinación. Tai decidió ocuparse y, unos días más tarde, desapareciste de nuevo, volviendo a rastras poco después.

_Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?_

_How could you push me out of your world?_

_Lie to your flesh and your blood,_

_Put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved._

No podía creer que hubieras rehusado de tus hijos, carne de tu carne. Siempre me decías que era tu niña, tu princesa, que darías la vida por nosotros y pondrías la mano en el fuego sin dudar. ¿Cómo nos echaste de tu vida tan rápido? Entendía que te alejaras de mamá, una vez que el amor se acaba no hay nada que hacer, pero, ¿tus hijos? Era imposible de comprender...

_Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?_

_How could you throw me right out of your world?_

_So young when the pain had begun,_

_Now forever afraid of being alone._

Traté de apoyarme en mis amigos, Sora fue muy buena conmigo y jamás se separó de mi lado. Matt y T.K me invitaban a salir con ellos y Tai para que te olvidara por un momento, pero a veces era imposible. Tenía miedo a estar sola, no quería estarlo. Me volviste insegura. Hiciste de mí una muñeca de cristal que se rompe al mínimo contacto.

_Oh Father, please Father_

_I'd love to leave you alone but I can't let you go._

_Oh Father_

_Oh Father, please Father_

_Put the bottle down for the love of a daughter._

Y ahora aquí estoy, tengo diecisiete años y sigo temiendo en silencio que la gente me deje como hiciste tú. Tai está conmigo ahora, pero no le puedo atar a mí para siempre. Me he hecho más valiente. Él se irá pronto a la Universidad y yo aprenderé a valerme por mí misma. Hemos perdido tu rastro, pero ahora no me importa. No te necesito, papá. Aunque eso no significa que no te eche de menos.

_For the love of a daughter..._


End file.
